Miracles
by rainbow4imagination
Summary: After Erica left Callie, claiming she was straight, Callie doesn't want to get hurt again. What happens when a beautiful blonde enters her life?


**Hey, so this is my next fanfic :) I really hope people enjoy this one... I am also working on a fic with Lioness222 and will be posting chapter 2 of it soon!**

* * *

><p>Miracles<p>

Callie rolled over and stared at the opposite side of her bed. It was empty and dark, making her heart feel the same. Just weeks ago, her now ex-girlfriend had been on that side while Callie stroked her cheek and they shared the cherished moment after an amazing night together. Now all nights were horrible and depressing, leaving the Latina alone and crying. Erica Hahn had come into her life months ago, somehow making a strong bond with Callie instantly. The bond had started as a great friendship but soon turned into a confusing new turn. The two had helped each other discover their sexuality—or at least Callie's. After both had finally confessed their feelings towards one another, they braved through the confusing change hand-in-hand, Callie thinking she had found the one. Everything had been going amazing, after an awkward first night, things ran smoothly. The sex turned out to be phenomenal, the dates were always something to look forward to, and the conversations were the perfect amount of personal and friendly. That all changed when Callie told Erica she was ready to come out to everyone; her family, her work, her friends. Erica had seemed hesitant and asked Callie to wait until she was also ready, the one problem was she never became ready. A few days after that conversation, Erica turned Callie's world upside down:

_ Callie waited as Erica slowly walked up to her, curious as to why Erica had been acting so strange lately. "Erica, we really need to talk. I know I told you I was ready to come out of the closet, but I promise you I am just fine with waiting for you… I bet it will be even better when you're next to me and we walk into this hospital hand-in-hand." The blonde's attitude changed, but not positively. "Yes, Callie, we do need to talk… I- I don't think this is going to work. I—" Before she had the chance to finish Callie was jumping into defensive mode. "What are you talking about? We figured things out before, just talk to me and we can figure this out, too! Please, don't say this isn't going to work, you know it will…..it-it has to!" The Latina gave Erica a pleading look (which meant something since Callie never showed weakness). "Callie…..I slept with Sloan." Chocolate brown eyes snapped up and bore into guilty blue-grey ones. _

"_E-excuse me…you did…what?"_

"_And some guy I met in the bar two nights ago…."_

"_What the hell, you're in a relationship! With…with a woman! With me!"_

"_That's what I'm trying to say, Cal. I can't do this anymore, I'm not gay….. it feels weird even saying I could be gay. I want men…..just men."_

"_No….please don't do this. We can-we can work this out! It takes time, I just fell so hard for you that I know I can't get out of it now. I want you, Erica…. I need you."_

"_I'm…so sorry. Please, don't waste anymore time chasing me because I'm straight…. I….don't love you. I don't want you. I don't….I don't need you."_

_With that the blonde passed the distraught Ortho surgeon, heading for her car. Callie sank to her knees, endless streams of tears running down her pained face. "Erica…"_

Callie shuddered at the horrible memory, trying desperately to force back tears. Trying in vain. She lay there for a few more minutes before finally hauling herself out of bed. Ever since her lover had left her, she had felt no hope—no happiness. She would wake up, stare at the empty side of her bed, shower, force a smile on for work, come home to a some-what empty home (Christina Yang was living with her but had not been around much), eat, cry herself to sleep, and do it all over again the next day. She quickly showered and scowled at the broken coffee maker, deciding to skip on breakfast all together and grab coffee at the hospital.

"Torres, you still feeling blue? Want a quickie in the on-call room?" Callie set her jaw and ignored her friend's suggestion. She still wasn't completely happy with him, he _had_ slept with Erica and decided it was okay not to tell her. She couldn't really stay mad at him too long since he was desperate for sex and claimed to not have wanted to hurt you. Mark had told her he figured she just wanted one last taste of straight sex before she came out of the closet. Woops. "You know, I think I'll just go to an on-call room by myself and sleep—maybe throw up at the idea of sleeping with you anymore." Callie felt bad saying those words, but she knew that deep down Mark understood and wouldn't take it to heart.

"Cute, Torres, real cute. Anyway, just know I am here if you actually want to talk. She just up and left after all and—"

"Hmm, yeah, gonna stop you right there, Mark. I will _never_ want to talk about it, _never_ find love again, and _never_ have sex again….. sounds like a great plan, right?"

"…..That's a horrible plan, you need sex. Hot people like you _need_ sex! You're made for it! Get back on the sex horse and try again! Flings, that's what you need, meaningless and hot sex."

***Beep* *Beep* *Beep* **"Damn, as much fun as this was, I need to go be a doctor now." She rolled her eyes at the smirk looking after her and hurried to the pit. She went to grab a trauma gown and noticed that none were in their usual spot. "What the—" Before she could finish a gown was thrust into her by the new Head of Trauma. She gave the back of his head a big scowl before slipping her arms through the sleeves. The Latina's hands worked hard at trying to tie on the gown, groaning when there was no success. She stiffened as she felt smooth hands lightly push away her own and tie the gown in place. She couldn't help the shiver that ran through her as the hands trailed down her back to rest momentarily on the small of it. Callie slowly turned around to see two stunningly blue eyes searching her own chocolate ones. Blonde curls framed her pale face and dimples stood out against her perfect cheeks. Before Callie could do anything, the trauma doors opened. "Ella Grant, age 9, fell hard on her right side causing multiple breaks and fractures. Also suffers from multiple cuts all across her body, we think they were caused by something other than the fall." The blonde took up position across from Callie and began to ask the paramedic more questions, all the while receiving a no doubt creepy gawk from the Latina. "Close your mouth, Callie, you're letting germs in." Without breaking her gaze away the raven-haired woman connected her elbow with her friend's gut. "Geez, Cal, watch how hard you do that! I was merely noticing your lack of concentration since I asked you about four times how I could help." Callie felt a blush bloom to life and finally looked away from the blonde. "Well, erm, there are a lot of bad cuts and they think they were caused by something other than the fall. Maybe you can determine whether or not they are correct?" Mark was about to answer when he looked up, smirked, and walked away. The Latina looked after him, confusion and irritation swelling inside her. "What the hell, Mark?" "Sorry, that might have to do with me." Callie whipped around and tried to steady herself as the blonde from earlier smiled at her. One second later a pale hand shot out followed by that dimpled smile that had caused the hard Ortho surgeon to melt. "Arizona Robbins, Head of Pediatric Surgery. We'll be working on Ella together." Callie slowly reached out her tan hand to grab the small pale one and looked up to see the dazzling eyes searching her again. "Uh, Calliope—Callie Torres, Ortho resident."

"Wow, just a resident? You get such amazing reviews I would have thought you were Head of Ortho."

"Hmh, really…. No just a resident." Callie knew she sounded a mix of pissed, tired, and totally bored but didn't really know how to act in front of this blonde. "Well, I would love to stay and chat but I have to check on a heart patient. He was supposed to receive a heart but his doctor up and quit." Callie's fake smile faltered and a rush of emotions began to overwhelm her. She could feel tears threatening to fall so gave a hasty wave and rushed to the nearest room. Once inside a dark supply closet, she fell to the floor and let herself go. As she sobbed, she thought about all the times she spent with Erica and how it still hadn't dawned on her that Erica wasn't gay. As her sobs submersed, she stood up and began to wipe blindly at her tear-streaked face. As she did so, new memories came into her head; memories of a blonde wearing the world's best smile, cutest dimples, and prettiest eyes she had ever seen. She couldn't understand why she was picturing her, she didn't want a relationship. Yet the thought of being close to the blonde never left her mind, making her wonder over and over again if she should try to start a relationship. _'Is she even gay? Oh god, she's not gay! I'm wasting my time thinking about this.'_ Callie was beginning to get frustrated with herself. She let herself fall for people too hard, she needed to remember that hearts get broken—lately it had been hers over and over again. George was probably the biggest mistake ever, she had known his heart never truly beat for her. Erica wasn't something she was expecting at all, which made the blow ten times worse. If this blonde broke her heart, too, she wouldn't be able to go on. What would she do? _I have to stay away from her. If she is gay, she doesn't deserve someone as messed up as me. I'll just stay professional with her when we have to work on Ella and other patients together._ Once Callie had finally collected herself and thought over her new plan, she walked out of the closet only to run into the one person she was trying to avoid: Arizona Robbins. Blue eyes met her chocolate ones. "Oh! Calliope, good, I paged you a few times but your pager must be dead or something." Callie looked away guiltily, she had seen the page but threw the pager across the room. "Anyway, we're ready to do the surgery on Ella."

"Great…"

"Are you alright? Is there any reason we need to postpone the surgery?"

"No, no, of course not. Ella will be in good hands."

"Your hands seem very capable."

Callie's head snapped up at the comment, she got the double meaning in that sentence but didn't know if Arizona was actually aware of it. She figured it out when her eyes met blue eyes shining with mischief. She felt her knees give way and grabbed the wall. She couldn't bring herself to look at Arizona as the mischievous look turned into a puzzled look. "I—um, I'll be in the scrub room soon. Don't wait up for me." The blonde narrowed her eyes before backing away to turn down the hall. "OR 3…" Once she had left, Callie sighed and let her forehead fall against the wall. This was going to be a long surgery.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo? Reviews would be amazing :3 and I would love some ideas and thoughts for upcoming things!<strong>


End file.
